After Tonight
by Miller0259
Summary: Cain has become a bit of an insomniac. So has DG... DG/C NOTE: 1st chapter can stand alone and be considered rated T...however, everything past that is very much M
1. Chapter 1

Title: After Tonight - Ch 1

Characters: DG/Cain

Timeline: Post eclipse

Genre: PWP! (1st one of THOSE in awhile...)

Rating: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM for language and...*ahem* smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man

Summary: Cain has become a bit of an insomniac.

A/N: So. I've hit a roadblock with _Interesting Instances_…Here is my apology for the delay. :D

A/N2: I don't own the song 'After Tonight' by Justin Nozuka. I actually only borrowed the title, but I just now listened to this and was like, holy crap – it's like…made for this story. So go listen! He's very Jason Mraz-ish…

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

The sky really was a remarkable thing. Its radiant suns illuminating a brilliantly blue sky during the day, and its inky blackness dotted with thousands of stars and hundreds of constellations at night. It had been a particularly long time since Wyatt Cain had the chance to marvel at it, but after being released from the suit, stargazing had become a bit of a habit rather than a hobby for the ex-Tin Man.

Seeing its wide open canvas of unchanged patterns even after all of these years comforted him the first few nights of freedom from a certain projection. And now, a few months after the Eclipse, he still found himself staring up, at the night sky in particular, for hours into the night, especially if something was making sleep difficult.

Tonight it was his dreams that were keeping him awake. And so he decided to leave his tangled sheets in favor of lying on a blanket out in the field by his new house. He liked the solitude, away from the chaos that Central City was becoming.

When he left the Royal Family he wasn't set on a direction, and just took to walking. Soon he found himself at the Crack in the OZ but far away from the place they had originally crossed. Part of him wanted to be close to Adora, part of him wanted to start over completely new, and still another part realized he was still right on the way to Finaqua.

Speaking of Finaqua…

"That one looks like a giraffe…" DG commented, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

Cain's brow furrowed and he blinked at the stars overhead.

"…'the hell is a giraffe?" he asked, not entirely concerned, but looking at the stars all the more closely.

She snorted, clearly having elicited the response she desired from him. "A kind of animal…four legs, long neck…"

Well that didn't clarify much.

"I'll draw you a picture of one sometime…"

His grunt was non-committal. She had offered to draw some of the things she described from the other side before, but both of them usually forgot about them in short order anyway. They lapsed into silence again and Cain breathed deep through his nose, relaxing further and letting sleep edge in closer around him.

His thoughts swam lazily around the girl currently occupying the other half of the blanket. Her feet hung off the opposite end of the blanket from his, their heads next to each other in the center. Her presence was unobtrusive and comforting, something that had been hard for him to find since being released from the suit. He liked that she wasn't uncomfortable with silence. Constant chatter like the headcase provided could only be tolerated so much anymore.

The fact that she too, was a bit of an insomniac, also helped.

Just because he didn't want to be alone with his dreams didn't mean he wanted to just be plain alone, and so her presence was welcome on nights like these. Even if it was just like this: not focused on what the other was doing. He knew her company would not always be here though. Which brought his thoughts back to Finaqua.

She would be continuing her journey from Central City to Finaqua the next morning. She had planned to only stay with him for a week, though that had easily melted into a second. At first he had protested her staying at all. It was improper for two unwed people to share a house for however brief a time. Even though their misfit little group had traveled all over the OZ full of singles, now that she was known as the Princess…

He hated that such a thing changed the dynamic of their relationship. She did too. Which is why neither of them fought too hard to keep up decorum. They may have been proper the first couple of nights she stayed, but soon their domestic routine relaxed and their midnight meetings began to occur.

They taught each other card games one night. Gazed deep into the embers of an impromptu bonfire another night. Cleaned his entire cabin from top to bottom a few nights later. Placed wagers on droplets racing down the window panes during the brief rain shower a few nights ago. But still, stargazing had been the most frequent event.

He was going to miss her, he realized.

"You about ready to head in?" she asked quietly.

"Not quite yet…" he mumbled. "You?"

She hesitated. "I'm getting cold…" she stated, sounding almost regretful. She sat up slowly, and moved to stand. "I think I'm going to head in."

"I'll come with you," he said, sitting up.

"No, no…don't let me stop you… I just…" she trailed off as he continued to stand.

"Nope," he cut her off her half-hearted protests. "I'm up now." He walked around the blanket and offered her his hand. She sighed at it but grabbed it anyway and he pulled her to her feet.

She muttered her thanks and he gathered up the blanket. He followed her back to the cabin, his eyes scanning the surrounding area out of habit.

The step leading up into the cabin groaned in protest as they made their way inside. She placed another log on the fire and pushed it into place with the poker that was next to the fireplace. He frowned at the blanket he was holding, noticing it was the one that DG usually used where she slept on the couch. She had refused to let him give up his bed for her and so he had given her the heaviest blanket he had.

"Blanket's wet…" he mumbled, draping it over a chair carefully and smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I'll get a different one," she offered, making her way to his room, where the blankets were stored in his closet, before he could protest.

His eyes trailed after her, watching the way she glided comfortably through his home. Something uncomfortable solidified in his chest. He didn't want her to leave. His thoughts broke off as he spied his empty bed through the door as she disappeared around the corner. He hesitated for a moment and when she didn't return promptly he realized that the extra blankets might be too high up for her, forcing him to make a decision. His hand trailed along the blanket as he moved towards his bedroom as well.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the following conversation, and made his way through the door. When he rounded the corner he saw her up on her bare toes, stretching to reach the pile in the top of his closet. Her long sleeved shirt had ridden up, revealing a stretch of bare skin above her pajama pants.

His thoughts became a bit jumbled and he faltered for a moment. His intentions decidedly…shifted.

"Uh…dammit," he heard her mutter as her fingertips barely brushed the edge of the desired blanket. "Cain?" she called loudly, thinking he was still in the other room. "Can you-"

She cut off with a gasp because when she rocked back onto her heels, she bumped against his chest. He was already reaching up from behind her to grab the blanket on top of the pile. His other hand hovered near her waist to steady her as she righted herself from almost stepping on his feet. She turned as best she could, given the space he allowed her between him and the things in his closet.

She found him staring at her, not necessarily an intense look on his face, but she quickly averted her gaze anyway. She tried to only stare at his chest, but her eyes eventually found their way to his lips. He noticed her try and swallow the lump in her throat. And then his own gaze found her lips. Could it be more than just him wanting her to stay?

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked. He indicated the blanket after hesitating just a moment too long. He tried not to question why his voice decided to be so…rumbly.

Cain wasn't a fool. He had seen her looks, no matter how subtle. He had watched her closely too, and knew he had been caught a few times. He also knew that she was out of excuses for delaying her trip and it was now up to him to get her to stay longer.

"Yeah," she murmured, clearly flustered.

They both ignored how he wasn't backing up to let her pass. He lowered the blanket and tried to hand it to her but she was too distracted by his proximity to get a hold of it. His head tilted down towards her further and the blanket fell limply to the floor next to their feet with a soft thwump. By then, Cain was also too distracted by her gaze to notice.

All he knew was that his hand was now free to cup her jaw, which he did. Her eyes drooped and finally closed as their lips met and his other arm encircled her.

After savoring the feeling of her lips for the briefest of moments, he began to think he may have read the situation wrong because of her lack of response. He pulled his lips from hers and opened his eyes slowly, worried at what he would find staring back. Their eyes met and studied one another for a few of the longest moments in Cain's life.

He breathed slowly as his mind raced. He began to open his mouth to apologize when she suddenly closed her eyes again and pressed her lips to his, a hand sliding up his chest. He eagerly responded as she gripped his shirt, pulling him closer, wrapping her other arm around his neck and shoulders.

She melted against him as he continued moving his lips over hers, first sucking on her bottom lip, and then switching so that she could kiss his. They broke apart to breathe heavily, leaving their foreheads pressed together, and soon tilting their heads the other way to continue kissing. He fought to keep his hands from wandering too far too fast.

They soon paused to breathe again, the need to establish their attraction to one another a little less intense. Cain's eyes flickered over her face, looking for a sign of how she was feeling.

A faint smile appeared on DG's face.

"So I take it you'll miss me…"

Cain breathed a laugh and looked down, hanging his head. He found himself nodding as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. He glanced back up at her with a crooked smile.

"Something like that…"

A/N: Your 3 new favorite letters are, come on, say it with me now: T B C :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Officially rated M, kids!

And I forgot to dedicate this story last time! This goes out to all of you lovely readers out there that have favorited me and my stories. I'm flattered beyond words and hope I can live up to your expectations!

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

DG woke up and for the first time in weeks, felt like she could easily sleep through the rest of the day.

Her mind groggily tried to work out why that was. She blinked a few times, making the room come into focus, and squinted at the severe rays of sunlight making their way into the room. It was clearly way past dawn, when she had meant to get up and leave for…

Leave Cain.

It was then that she registered exactly which room she was in, just what was wrapped around her waist, and just who was being her personal bed heater behind her.

Stargazing. Blanket. Kiss. Stay?

_Kiss_…

They had kissed and then he asked her to stay the night with him. Nothing implied. Just to stay. With him.

She found herself smiling lazily and trying to sink back into the bed and against the man lying behind her. She hummed contentedly before she could stop herself, and she heard Cain's breathing change. He shifted slightly before he froze, realizing that he wasn't in bed alone.

She closed her eyes but couldn't quite wipe the smile off of her face before he lifted his head to look at her. She felt him lean towards her and felt a kiss being pressed to her shoulder through the fabric of her shirt.

She opened her eyes slowly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"G'Morning," she whispered, her smile growing again.

His arm tightened around her and he burrowed his head back into his pillow, forehead pressing against her neck.

"Morning…" came his muffled reply. He sighed contentedly.

"Hmm…it's late," she observed.

"Mhmm…I haven't slept in this late in annuals…" he agreed, sounding unconcerned.

A few minutes ticked by as they lay curled together in his bed.

"You should get packed up soon, if you want to make it to Finaqua by nightfall…" he said quietly after awhile.

She moved so that she could roll left onto her back and turn to look at him.

"You don't want me to stay here?"

"No…" He studied her calmly, and she felt her eyes start to water. "You shouldn't stay here…"

She looked away, mind racing. She couldn't understand it. She thought things would be diff–

He reached up and tilted her chin towards him. His eyes sparkled, and a barely there smile played on his lips.

"…because I'm leaving for Finaqua too."

She smiled slowly, a blush creeping its way up her neck and across her face.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice small.

He gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah…"

He ran a thumb along her jaw but it was soon dislodged when she leaned towards him, kissing him soundly. He kissed her back briefly, and they broke apart looking at each other with matching looks of adoration. She pushed him with a hand on his chest so he rolled onto his back.

DG felt her mind wander from pure joy to something a little more carnal as she surveyed their situation. He had slept with his shirt unbuttoned and her fingers brushed through the curls on his chest. It was rising and falling under her palm with determined breaths and she felt the compulsion to run her hands all over him and never let him go. Among other things, now that she knew he was staying with her.

Her lips parted at the thoughts racing through her mind, eyes wandering over him. When she looked back up at him, his eyes had hooded, looking at her a little differently from before as well.

She leaned over him and began to kiss him slowly. He ran his hands up her arms, kissing her deeply. After awhile she slid a leg over his, and he broke the kiss briefly so as to catch his breath. His hands caressed their way down her back and rested low on her hips. Her fingers strayed to his chin and touched his lips tenderly as she studied his face.

She looked from his mouth up to his eyes where she was held in place for a moment. Then she shifted her hips slightly, to which he responded by raising a knee so that his thigh was pressing against the apex of her legs. He nudged her further up his body so that her mouth was more aligned with his.

Then they were both staring at the lips of the other, even while focused on everywhere else they were touching.

Cain leaned up to capture her lips with his and she sighed as she lost herself in the sensation of kissing him. She rolled her hips slowly against his as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt, lingering there as if posing a question. She moved up his body a bit so that she could slide back down, making her shirt bunch up around her waist.

A small wave of nervousness went down her spine as she felt his fingertips brush over her bare skin and she broke the kiss. Was she really about to let this man explore her body? This man that has obviously done this before? With someone else. Will he constantly compare the two of them? Will he still care for her as she cares for him? Does she care for him enough? Does she trust him enough?

He gave a breathy sigh.

"Oh, DG…"

And that was all it took. That half-moan, half-prayer falling from his lips reassured her quicker than anything else he could have done.

She saw his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again. He returned the kiss and slowly slid her shirt up over her head. She raised her arms above her head so he could pull it off of her. His loving gaze made her shiver but soon his hands were roaming over her skin heating it up again.

Soon she felt his leg flex and then they were rolling over so that he was above her. He kissed his way down her neck and began exploring the bare skin of her torso. She was enjoying the contact of his chest against hers and began pushing his shirt off of his shoulders so that she could feel his bare arms too. His kisses avoided her breasts though his hands didn't as he palmed them both. Eventually his wet kisses roamed low enough that she could no longer reach his shirt. He merely shrugged it off the rest of the way without his lips ever leaving her skin.

By then he was pressing kisses around her belly button and so his hands ended up settling on either side of her hips, fingertips beginning to pull at the waistband of her pajama pants. He began sliding them down as he continued to kiss lower and lower. He tilted his head up so that he could give her a sly look. She saw his lips curl into a smile in between his kisses and her head flopped back against the pillow as she closed her eyes with a breathy moan.

That was the sexiest damn thing she'd ever seen.

His lips finally left her skin briefly so he could sit up and remove her pants and underwear. She watched him toss them aside before settling back down on the bed between her legs again. His hands ran from her knees to the inside of her legs and eventually under her thighs. He settled on his stomach with his arms wrapping under and around her legs, guiding them to drape over his shoulders.

He began kissing up her right thigh, his eyes glancing up to hers occasionally as she squirmed.

"You don't have to -"

His negative growl cut off her half hearted protest and her eyes closed again with a sigh.

He took his time teasing her, edging closer and farther away from his eventual destination. His kisses trailed up and around and down her other thigh before moving up again. DG's breath caught as he pressed a kiss to her center before slowly running his tongue up and down her opening. He swirled his tongue around as he tasted her and her legs vibrated with the effort to remain still.

His hands moved along the tops of her thighs and eventually found their way to her center where his fingertips managed to spread her folds so his talented tongue had better access. He continued his slow torturous ministrations for several minutes, lapping at her as she writhed underneath him.

Her hands were twisted in the sheets and she was breathing heavily as he continued to take her higher and higher, despite his apparent avoidance of a certain bundle of nerves. Just the slight invasion of his tongue that he was providing was enough to almost have her almost begging aloud for more. She still hadn't made a real sound yet though, not one to be very vocal while she –

"Ohh!"

Her mouth fell open and she cried out as on that last swirl around her opening and he had also looped up and around the bundle of nerves in a figure-eight motion. Her hips bucked, and his arms held her in place as his tongue moved lower again.

Her eyes flew open and she looked down to find his eyes watching her hungrily. She barely had time to take a breath before his tongue moved up and in a tighter circle around her nub, though still not quite touching it.

She screwed her eyes shut and pressed her head back into the pillow and turning away, fighting to call out again. Only a half moan escaped her this time.

His tongue moved lower again and she let out a breath of disappointment. Then he began moving his right hand. He slid it up and over her stomach, barely grazing the underside of her breast before he seemed to change his mind and caress his way down her side and under her leg.

His mouth finally left her and he traced around her inner thighs with his fingers as he watched her come back from the edge he had brought her to so quickly. When she finally looked back to him he was biting his bottom lip, tasting her juices that had been left there. His finger moved up and down her slit, coating it as he continued to watch her chest heave.

"You know..." His middle finger was now circling her opening like his tongue had been earlier. "…nobody can hear you out here but me." He punctuated this by pressing his lips to her over sensitive nub, careful not to brush it directly with his tongue or teeth. Her head rolled back again and she tried to press her hips towards him but his left arm still held her in place. "And there's nobody else out here for you to look at but me…" he said, letting his lips brush across her moist skin as he spoke.

She took the hint and looked back down at him. He finally slid a finger home. Her mouth came open but only the slightest noise escaped her as her breath whoosed out of her.

"Better…" he murmured, slowly moving his finger in and out, firmly rubbing her inner muscles. "But I think you can do more…" Suddenly a second finger was added and the force and speed of his massage increased. She struggled to keep her eyes open and clamped down around his fingers as a small moan issued forth from her lips before she could stop it.

A triumphant smile shown briefly on his face before he lowered his mouth to her once again even as his eyes stayed on hers. He sealed his lips around her nub and began slowly swirling his tongue around it as his fingers stayed pressed inside her, circling that most sensitive area hidden away inside.

She let a louder moan escape her and he rewarded her with a few quicker licks back and forth with his tongue. Her eyes closed for a long moment as another noise erupted from her. Her inner muscles clamped down harder and her eyes fluttered back open so he wouldn't stop. He continued rubbing his fingers faster and faster as her breathing began to shorten noticeably and small noises became more frequent. His tongue began to go in patterns designed to make her lose control.

She was struggling to keep her eyes on him with him staring back and all of the sensations he was creating. He finally closed his eyes for a long moment, giving her silent permission to do the same.

His efforts increased and she finally tore her eyes from his to throw her head back and call out as she fell over the edge.

Her whole body felt like it vibrated for an entire minute as he slowly brought her back down. As she came back to herself she became aware of his fingers slowly moving in and out of her before finally removing them and then his tongue laving at her juices with his eyes shut in ecstasy.

When she finally felt that gravity was working enough on her again, she released the sheets that she had nearly pulled off of the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair which had him opening his eyes to give her a smoldering look before pressing one last kiss to her center.

He unwrapped his other arm from her creamy thighs and leaned upon his elbows, a self satisfied smile on his face as he surveyed her flushed and naked skin.

She half heartedly smiled at him before letting her head fall back, eyes rolling at him before falling closed. That had been amazing.

"We're not leaving today are we…" She said to, more than questioned, the ceiling.

His smile widened, not that she could see it and he began crawling up over her. He chuckled into her neck.

"Gods, I hope not…" he muttered. Then he leaned up next to her ear. "Besides…we've still gotta work on that eye contact of yours…" he whispered before trailing kisses along her jaw.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. This was SUPPOOOOOSED to be a twoshot… But then this part became 5 pages long and they haven't even….well…I can always write more chapters yes/no?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So. All of these favorited stories and authors notifications have done wonders for my ego. You guys have totally earned this story :)

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"_Gods, I hope not…" he muttered. Then he leaned up next to her ear. "Besides…we've still gotta work on that eye contact of yours…" he whispered before trailing kisses along her jaw. _

DG let out a soft moan before he cut her off with a kiss.

Cain couldn't have felt more powerful and masculine than he did in that moment. He had just made her fall apart with his tongue and a couple of fingers. He also had the brief if not naughty thought in the back of his mind that he had just made a _Princess_ of the Zone fall over the edge of ecstasy. And who was also now naked beneath him and anxious for more.

His erection was straining against his pants, and he brushed is hips against her to get some relief, no matter how brief.

"Alright," she whispered against his lips and he leaned back slightly to look at her, wondering if he had made her nervous. "I'm glad I didn't stop you." She sounded defeated, if not incredibly sated as well.

He gave her a devious smile. He brushed a hand up her ribcage and to her breast, brushing a thumb over her nipple.

"Like you would have been able to anyway," he muttered in a low voice before leaning down to kiss her again.

His lips almost touched hers but she suddenly growled and rolled them over.

"You know I could have, Tin Man…" she said just as lowly, her small hands pressing his shoulders into the mattress. Her movement surprised him, as well as being suddenly pinned to his own bed. A wave of lust washed over him and went straight to his groin as he looked at her. She was straddling his hips, her long hair had swung around and now hung like curtains around her face, and her pale and flawless skin was almost glowing as she held herself above him.

She looked like a goddess. A temptress. And his downfall.

She rolled her hips up along his erection and his hands that had been lingering by her rib cage shot down to her hips. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as his eyes fell shut and one of his hands reached between them to rub himself slowly and a bit more gently before he lost control.

He heard DG let out a shaky breath as she saw what he was doing and opened his eyes again. Her hand snaked down and removed his, hesitating briefly before relocating it to her breast and resuming his earlier motion with her own hand.

"It seems I'm not the only one that needs to work on-" She trailed off and looked down as her nimble fingers stroked his entire length, her eyes widening as she did so. Another wave of masculine satisfaction came over him before her touches paused so she could flick open the button of his fly. "…eye contact," she finished breathily.

He exhaled shakily as she lowered his zipper and realized he should retaliate or at the very least distract her before this all came to an embarrassingly short end. He ran the hand he had on her hip up along her back until it reached her neck and dragged her down for a kiss. He pinched and slightly twisted one of her nipples with the other hand, eliciting a soft noise from her. It also effectively stilled her hand that was now caught between their hips as she became lost in his kiss.

His lips moved over hers possessively and eventually their tongues began to explore each other. He felt like he could kiss her for hours. And unfortunately for Cain, he was so engrossed in his kiss that he barely noticed DG's hand sneaking inside his pants before she had her fingers wrapped clear around him. Her fingertips barely touched as her hand encircled him and made a slow pull on him from base to tip.

He moaned into her mouth and kissed her a bit more frantically as she firmly rubbed over his molten hot steel. She gave him a few more slow but firm strokes before sitting up and looking down at him. He tried to form a coherent word but ended up just grunting at her as he tried to form words.

"I…ugh…Dee…mmm…"

"Shhhh…I know…" she whispered, sounding a bit smug. She finally released him and crawled backwards and off of his hips so she could remove his pants.

Cain fought a shiver as the cool air of the morning rushed around his now bare lower half of his body. Naturally he felt exposed and slightly self-conscious despite DG's obvious approval of his…equipment.

Speaking of which, he caught her staring at it for a few moments before she looked back up to his eyes. She was sitting back on her feet down at the end of the bed in between his legs. A moment passed as their eyes met before she leaned forward, running her hands up his calves to his thighs before placing them on either side of him. She bit her bottom lip and lifted a hand to move her hair so that it only draped over one shoulder before she began to crawl back up to him. Her hips swayed back and forth and her eyes seemed to flash at him as she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

It was the sexiest damn thing he'd ever seen.

Another involuntary moan escaped him as she leaned closer to him, holding her body just inches away from his.

"How do you want me, Wyatt?" she breathed against his neck. A sigh escaped him and he brought his hands up to graze her sides with his fingertips. He was rewarded with a shiver of her body and the slightest of moans from her. "A slow burn…" She pressed a kiss to his jaw. "…Or a raging inferno?" She whispered before pulling at his earlobe with her teeth.

Her words shot straight to his groin and he twisted his head quickly to capture her lips with his before she could pull away. He quickly deepened it and slid a hand down between them to rub his fingers between her legs. She arched her back down towards him, effectively pulling her hips away from him slightly, surprised by how sensitive she still was. She broke the kiss and her eyes found his, flashing with desire.

Oh, she was _more_ than ready for raging inferno…

He let his hands slide around to cup her ass and pull her up over him so that he was poised at her center.

"I believe we already went over how we have all day for _slow burning_," he murmured against her neck before biting her skin lightly and slightly rolling his hips. She whimpered and sank lower so she could press her neck closer to his lips as well as bring him even closer to sliding into her opening.

She was driving him out of his mind. He could feel the heat of her on his erection and yet was still denied. He shifted one of his legs so he could roll them both over but DG was quicker. Her hips pressed against his stomach and hands moved to his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Uh, uh, Tin Man…" she said slowly with a hesitant smile playing on her lips. "You had your turn on top…"

Well now THIS he should have expected.

Not one to admit to having fantasies about a Princess of the Realm, but he had always had a feeling that in their situation, she with her young experience and him with his, she would be one to let him take control in bed. But then again, one of her best qualities was her fiery spirit. She had a certain bit of stubbornness for equality in her as well, he was beginning to notice. And so the fact that she was willing and able to take control like this surprisingly had his arousal spiking.

He made a rumbling noise deep in his throat and his jaw clenched trying to rein in his desire to flip her over and start pounding into her.

She took his otherwise lack of movement as a sign that she could continue.

She pressed her lips to his sweetly but pulled back before it could get very serious. A thank you for letting her take the lead. She sat back, hands straying from his shoulders to his chest for balance. His hands squeezed her ass as she raised herself over him. She reached down to guide him in and began to slowly sink over him.

Cain heard her sigh aloud as he slowly filled her, and he had to fight to not drive his hips upward. He could let her set the pace for this one.

Maybe.

He tore his eyes from hers to watch himself slowly disappear inside of her. He shuddered as he bottomed out just as her magnificent ass came to rest on his thighs. Only when he realized just how deep inside he was did he think to ask if she was a virgin. He had his doubts as his fingers explored her earlier but he now knew that she clearly was not, and his eyes shot to hers with a possessive gleam in his eyes.

Her eyes had fluttered shut from where she was watching him watching them, allowing herself to just enjoy the sensation of being filled. She squeezed her inner muscles around him and his thought process was derailed.

He moaned and his fingers moved to her hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles over her skin. Their eyes locked and he felt her leg muscles flex and then she was raising herself up until he was barely inside of her anymore. She whimpered and he half moaned and half growled as she sank back over him, the glorious friction that he hadn't felt in years driving him wild.

She repeated the process, faster this time, and continued to do so until she was practically bouncing on top of him. He could tell that she had better control over herself in this position as well because she seemed to have no problem keeping her eyes on his. He met her hips with a thrust of his own each time and he realized this might not be the longest performance he'd ever have if she kept up such a punishing pace.

He surprised himself as DG continued to ride him and every once in awhile changed the angle of her hips. Cain tried to reach her breasts once but she only shook her head with a smile and replaced them on her hips.

Eventually Cain could tell he was nearing his wit's end and apparently DG was too. She leaned back, moving her hands from his chest to his thighs behind her, arching her back. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and let her head fall back as she stuck out her chest and continued to ride him with a satisfied groan.

_Gods Damn_. He was only human.

He moaned loudly and moved a hand from her hip to her center to rub her bundle of nerves as he thrust up into her even harder, losing his rhythm. She tilted her head back up and looked down at him, and he made his hand move so fast it practically vibrated over her. He saw her eyes widen and she let loose a loud cry of satisfaction as he brought her over the edge.

He managed to thrust into her a few more times as she spasmed around him and a deep groan built up in his throat before he grabbed her hips to stop them on her last downward motion. He felt every muscle in his body tighten and flex as he emptied himself deep inside of her with a shout.

DG was breathing hard above him and he could barely make his fingers work well enough to inch their way up her sides and pull her back down to his chest. She could barely hold herself up long enough to press a brief kiss to his lips before pressing her forehead into his neck with a sigh. His arms wrapped around her and she moved so that her legs could stretch out along his, still laying half on top of him and not the mattress as their legs got tangled with each other. They laid there for a few minutes letting themselves catch their breath and for their bodies to come down from their highs.

"I feel like I could sleep for a whole year," DG said quietly to his chest. He contemplated the ceiling for a moment.

"Yeah, I probably won't let that happen," he muttered into her hair with a smile. He felt her chuckle before she raised her head to look at him.

"Am I going to add to your reasons for not sleeping at night, Wyatt?" She was giving him a wry smile.

He grinned right back. Somehow he had needed that slight assurance that this would continue to happen.

"Hopefully you'll just replace them."

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Unfortunately for you lovely readers, this story has run its course and has now been deemed finished. But on the bright side, I seem to be on quite a roll when it comes to writing such chapters soooooooooooooo *eyes unfinished stories* just a matter of time…and patience…


End file.
